Arukoru?
by Aniki4evah
Summary: Arthur gets a little to wasted one night and it almost cost his dear friend's life! Kiku is hospitalized and Arthurs to blame! How will he help Kiku get back on his feet? How will Yao Respond to this? or even Kiku?
1. Chapter 1

Arukoru?

Chapter One: Its my Fault -

He felt so stupid. And he was. And because of his Stupidity, Kiku was in the O.R. haveing his ribs poped back into place along with his arm and leg. He felt so guilty... Mostly because he walked away with nothing but five stitches, While kiku was getting surgiry.

-four hours before-

Arthur had drug Kiku, his newly developed friend, to a local pub to celebrate Kiku's twenty-fith birthday. But, it seems that Arthur was enjoying it more then Kiku wasnt good at holding his liquor, so he decided that he would drink water instead. While Arthur drank just about 80 shots of whisky in two hours. Kiku finnaly got tired at men trying to hit on him and buy him drinks, so he told Arthur he wanted to go home. Arthur agreed finnaly and they walked to the car. Arthur pulled out his keys, But kiku spoke up, "Umm... Maybe I should drive Arthur-san?" Arthur looked down at the smaller male. "Im fine, love." he said slurring. Kiku knew that was the acrohol talking. Arthur started the car and Kiku got in making sure his seat-belt was secure for this ride. They were heading twords Kiku's house. Kiku was asleep in the passenger seat. It was a long drive from England to Japan. Arthur looked up at the clock to see it was 11:30pm. After a little more driving he started to feel more and more tired. He started noding off. Untill he heard a loud honk and looked up just in time to get smacked into by a truck. Arthur looked around the car only to see a large air bag in Kiku's face. Arthur quickly deflated it, and saw how serious this was. Kiku's arm and Leg were both bleeding badly along with his cheek. He was unconcius. Arthur quickly pulled out his cell phone and diled nine one one. While he wated, he called everyone at once,Yao,Alfred, Ivan, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, MeiMei, Kaoru, Im Yong Soo, Heracles, Sadiq, Feliks, and Toris and told them to go to the central hospital in Japan. They said they would be there. Arthur heard sirens and looked up to see an ambulence pull up. The parimedics drug Arthur out of the car and carfully removed kiku from the passenger seat. Once they were loaded in the ambulence they spead off to the hospital.  
>Once there, Arthur just had to get a few stiches on a cut he didnt even notice. To his dismay they saved off half of his eyebrow in the process. They evened out the other one as well. Kiku was another story. He was amiditly tooken to the O.R.<br>Arthur sat in the Waiting room. Yao, Kaoru, MeiMei, and Im Yong soo were first to arive seeing as they were closes. Yao scaned the room till he saw Arthur. he ran over to his side, his siblings following, and quickly spat out, "What happened aru? Where is Kiku? Whats going on Arthur!" He said. "There has ben an accident... and Kiku got the worst of it I'm afraid..." he said quietly. Yao felt tears come to his eyes. it may have not shown, but he cared and loved his brother deeply. This made him worry. Ivan next came threw the doors. When he saw Yao crying he got scared. "What happened ja?" He ask Yao leaning down at his side. " Kiku is in surgery and its all my fault..." Arthur said. Feliciano and Ludwig came in next. Ivan explaind to Ludwig what had happened. "Oh no! Kiku is hurt? Is he Ok?" Feliciano asked. Sadiq and Heracles came in next. When they heard what was going on, they felt great saddness. Next Feliks and Toris came in. When They heard Feliks started to cry. He had just made friends with Kiku. Francis came in. When he saw everyones faces, he knew what was going on instently. Alfred then busted threw the doors with frightened looking Matthew next to him. They made thier way to Arthur and Francis. Alfred looked at Francis. He to knew what was happing. Arthur looked up at Alfred. "Woah, dude your eyebrows look amazing! he said. "It is an improvment." Francis said. Alfred got close to Arthurs face and whispered, "You were driving drunk, Wernt you?" Arthur looked down. "Yes..." Alfred backed up. He turned his back on Arthur only to turn around again and slap Arthur in the face. Everyone looked over at them. "You Idiot! Why didnt you let Kiku drive! You know you cant drive under the influence! And know you hurt Kiku because of your stupid habbit of getting drunk!" He yelled at him. "I know... Im sorry..." Just then the doctor came out. "Kiku Honda?" He called out. Everyone stood up. "Wow... ok... Well He is ready to be seen now... But let us move him into a bigger room First.  
>Ten minutes later they were all in kiku's room. Yao, MeiMei, karou and Im Yong Soo sat closest to him. Yao held his hand and spoke in Chinese to him. Kiku responded by drawing on his hand with his finger, somthing he picked up from when he was a kid. Everyone else just kinda hung back in the room. A nurse walked in. "Visiting hours are over." she announced. Yoa walked up to her and flipped out his Country badge. "Im Yao Wang. A.K.A China. Everyone in here is a country and is permited to stay under my order." He said. She blinked. "Oh... Alright Mr. China. I'll go get some mats for you all." She said and bowed to go do as she promised. She came back with futtons for every one. They all slept the night there. Worried for Kiku. Yao fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in at Kiku's bed side. Kiku pet his hair, as he used to him when he was sick. 'I dont blame you Arthur. But I'm not sure the others think thst way.' Kiku thought to himself.<br>Arthur didnt get any sleep that night.

A/N - Sorry for so many Spelling Problems! Anyway Review and tell me what you think!

China: Review and get a panda kiss! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Apologey and Promise

**A/N: Panda Kisses go out to_ Mariko Midori, UnifiedNations _! Thanks for Reviewing Guys!**

Arthur sat in the lobby,elbows on his knees and Head in his hands. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. He needed sleep, but he just could'nt. He felt sick. _'I hope Yao will forgive me as well as Kiku... Im kinda scared of what Yao is going to do... Ah Crap...' _He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didnt even hear Alfred sit down next to him. "I'm sorry..." He spoke up. Arthur jumped when he heard his voice. "About what? I deserved that and what ever Yao or Kiku does to me. And then time it by three." He said back. "Heh... You might be right about that. And dont worry. Kiku isnt the one to hold a grudge for long. Trust me on that. But Yao... Well, he is tougher then he looks. Remember the time when he busted holes in the confrence room walls? With his _**head**_?" They both laughed at the warm memory of their friend throwning a tantrum like a four year old. Just then Yao walked out. He had a straight face on. He walked slowly up to Arthur. Arthur stood up. Yao raised his small hand as to slap him... he let out a pained sigh. He couldnt do it. Arthur wasnt expecting Yao to sudenly fall to his knee's and ctart to cry into his over-large sleeves. Arthur and Alfred went to the floor to console the smaller male. "I-I just cant do it... no m-matter how angry I am at you aru... I dont like hurting my friends... Ayah i'm so ashamed..." Alfred looked at Arthur over the brown hair of thier friend. "No... I should be ashamed... I'm sorry Yao... I should have just let him drive but...God I am an Idiot." Arthur started. He sighed and Continued. "Yao..." The asian looked up at the western country. "I'm going to... Give up drinking. And dont laugh Alfred Jones." He said when he saw Alfred holding down a smirk. "Arthur aru... We all know thats imposibal." Yao said. Alfred busted out laughing. Arthur reached over and slaped him upside the head and he shut up. "No... I mean what I say, and I say what i mean. I never go back on my word.I am a British gentalmen." Arthur crossed his heart. Yao smiled a cute little smile only he could do. 'No wonder Ivan likes him so much' he thought. "We shall see if you can hold out that promise aru~." He replied. Arthur smiled back. "I promise." he said. Yao hugged Arthur around his neck. Arthur hugged back, wrapping his arms around his back. "I forgive you Aru~... I just hope Kiku is just as forgiving." Yao pulled away. "Thats another matter though." Yao put a seriouse face on again and stood up. "I expect you to be at Kiku's house every day all day 24 hours a day. Seven days a week. Untill he recovers, I will watch his country. You will watch him." He told Arthur. "But... why?" he asked. "I know kiku. Even though he is hurt he will countinue doing everything he used to despite the pain. And he will keep doing it untill he works himself to death. You will watch him untill he is fully recovered so he doesnt hurt himself. I know him. I watched him grow up... He will not let his body stand in the way of his pride." Yao told him. "...Ok... I'll do it." Arthur agreed.  
>-<p>

Kiku got out of the hospital two day's later. Kiku fell asleep in the car as Yao drove him home. Arthur sat in the front seat also going with Kiku.

Yao and Arthur had the same hope that forgiveness is in Kiku's Heart.

**A/N: This time if you review you get Yao kisses!**

**Yao: Whaaa? **

**Me: Aw Shut up you know you wanna kiss all the lovely ladies that support me~!**

**Yao:... Fine Aru~ Where is my cherry lip gloss?**

**Me: ;) You ladies know what to do~**

**PS Also Asa Kiku 4 evah. Blood stained got a panda kiss! THX!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yao kisses go to, , Mariko Midori, UnifiedNations, and SpookyMarshmallow ! Thanks For Reviewing! They realy inspire me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Smiles and Tears<p>

Kiku laid in his Futon, sleeping peacefuly. Arthur and Yao stood outside the room peeking in to see how he was doing. Yao slid the door closed quietly. He placed his hand over his mouth to stifle his sobs. Arthur took quick notice and lead him to Kiku's living-room. "Are you ok?" Arthur already knew the answer. "I havent seen him like this scince Pearl Harbor." He replied. Arthur sighed. He rememberd taking care of Alfred during that time as well. He asumed Yao was doing the same for Kiku. "I know. I remember talking care of Alfred during that time. He would just start bleading out of a wound on his back randomly." He sighed again as he thought back. "Yes. Kiku had a cut on his back as well. It blead with pure hate. But now... They are best friends. They have been. Our boses force us to do these things. We never asked for them to happen. When we are born, we are expected to take the physical damage of our country. We never asked for this job. Nor did we accept it. It was forced on us. Torn away from our birth parents. We will never have a family born outside of countries..." Yao cried again. Arthur hugged Yao in what he hoped was a conforting way. "I understand. And we still inflict damage outside of work wether it be a cold, Broken bone or..." he sighed. "...A car crash." Yao looked up at Arthur.

"What made you think that you could drive in that state?" Yao asked. "I'm not sure... I always drive when I have drank... But never again. I shall never drink again. Im not very good at holding my liquor." He chuckled. "And considering Alfreds last Christmas party, none you Asian countrys can either." He teased.

Yao blushed rembering walking up with his hair down, shirtless, and face in a toilet. Kiku woke up on the couch, but he still had his clothes on. MeiMei woke up bra-less_(but she still had her shirt on... Barely)._ And Karou and Im Yong Soo woke up in eachothers arms... but they screamed when they woke up.

"Sh-shut up! I heard you woke up in Francis's bed _naked_." He smirked.  
>Arthur blinked. "Your just jelouse because I got laid. I bet your still a Vergin." He smirked back.<br>"**HAH**? I'm older then you! How could I still be a vergin? I can Get somebody if I wanted!" Yao smirked again.  
>"And I bet <em>your<em> Jelouse that I look younger then _you_~." Yao teased.  
>"Not true!" Arthur resorted.<p>

Then they started to hear some coughing and they bolted to Kiku's room.  
>He had his good arm up to cover his mouth as he coughed.<p>

_'Still so proper even when hurt.'_ They both thought at the same time.

Yao walked in and helped Kiku sit up to take a drink of water. _'He is so motherly...'_ Arthur thought. "How do you feel...?" Yao asked Kiku.  
>"Sick..." Kiku replied. Yao felt his forhead with the back of his hand. "Well you do have slight fever... Do you want a bath? Some food?" Yao ofered. "I want a bath. I feel like I havent took one in a while." Kiku admitted. "OK..." Yao started to undress Kiku. "Arthur, would you give me that Bath kimono?" He pointed at said Bath Robe.<br>"Sure." Arthur did as he was told. Once Kiku was dis-robed, Yao carfully picked him up and carried him out side to the bath house. A few maid had asked to help but he turned them down all but one, who he told to start making preperations for dinner.

Once they got to the bath house, Yao striped his clothing as well. He took kiku's robe of and threw it at Arthur, occupied with the task at hand. He placed Kiku down on a stool. He then sat on the on behind him and started to wash Kiku before putting him in the rocky-like spring. Once finshed he place Kiku in the bath and sat close to him to hold him up.

'_I dont know if I can do this_.' Arthur thought.

**Review and get Kiku kiss! ;D **

**Kiku: Review please. **

**Me: Yes do as Kiku says~**

**Kiku: Help me get better by Reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kiku kisses go to ****Lollypop-Otakuu, Stray Trio. OtakuN ****, and ****UnifiedNations**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

Chapter 4, Medication

* * *

><p>"Arth-... Arthur... ARTHUR!" Yao yelled at the sleeping blond. Arthur shot up out of his Futon only hit Yao's head with his own. Yoa rubbed forcefully on the red spot on his head. "Ayiah... Arthur... are you OK?" he asked him.<p>

Arthur hissed as he rubbed his head. "Yeah I'm OK..." he replied.

"Well get up. Get dressed. And go wake up Kiku to take his medication. I'll go make breakfast." Yao said.

"Why dont the maids cook?" Arthur asked as he slipped on his day shirt.

"Because I sent them on vacation. Kiku doesnt like maids running about when he is ill." Yao explaind as he stuck his hands in his sleve's.

"I see. Well where is his medication?" He asked as he finnished dressing.

Yao dug into his sleve's. Pulled out a clear red bottle with some liquid.

"Now... I know Kiku is like a child when it comes to taking Liquid suryup. So put 2 t/s in his tea. His tea is on a tray in the hall ready to go. Do that, then i will have breakfast ready and he can eat and sleep." Yao explaind.

"OK..." Arthur said. He walked into the hall to find a small tray with a small plater with a cup of tea on it. Arthur took the cap off of the bottle and mesured out 2 t/s. He pored it into the tea. He mixed it in with the spoon. He then picked up the tray and walked to Kiku's room. He slid open the door and slid it closed again. He walked up to the sleeping form in the futon. He place the tray on the floor and gently shook Kiku's sholder to wake him up. Kiku woke up quickly. He was a light sleeper.

"Kiku? You have to get up now. I broght you some tea." He said as he helped Kiku sit up.

"Thank you Arthur..." Kiku took the tea. His hand shook and the tea was going to slosh out, but Arthur helped him steady the cup. Kiku downed it all. And just like he promised, Yao walked in with breakfast.

"Good morning Kiku... I made you a light breakfast... It should make it easier on your Digestive track. So eat up K?" Yao said.

Kiku smiled at his brother's choise of words. "OK nii-san." Yao feed Kiku and Arthur watched.

'Yao is like a mother... no wonder everyone takes advantege of him. He is so nice to everybody. No wonder he is so stressed all the time.' Arthur thought to himself.

When Yao finnished feeding Kiku, he went to sleep just as the medication said he would. Yao and Arthur left the room. Once the door slid shut Yao let out a breath that he didnt relise he was holding.

"Are you OK?" Arthur asked. He took a moment to look at Yao's young looking face. He had dark rings under his eyes, and his skin was pale.

"Im exsausted aru..." Yao said. Yao then proceeded to the small living room where he sat on the couch. He let out a sigh. Arthur walked into the room and sat next to the older. They sat in scilence. But it was a calm quiet. Arthur felt a small pressure on his sholder. He looked over to see Yao asleep.

'This guy works to hard.' he thought. He sat there and listened to the small even breaths of Yao. He soon also fell victom as sleep embrased him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Also if like this story, Read my other! Chrysanthemum's Golden Petels Fall! Reviews are nice and they are also what keeps me writing! Because if you dont Review, I dont remember to update! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Chapter 5 and I made it long for ya! 1,057 words for ya! I hope you enjoy it! Oh btw if you dont get anything in any of my stories feel free to PM me and I will answer your questions! Reviews are awesome and make Japan smile. (and China) SO... ENJOY! **

Chapter 5, Ready

* * *

><p>Kiku woke up to see that it was dark out side. He found himself rather bored considering he couldnt move around. He looked to his side to see a plate with a bowl of little carrots with some ranch. He had ate this with America once. He liked to eat it as a healthy snack. He sat up and ate some of the carrots. He looked around his room. 'I really need to redecorate some...' he thought.<p>

Yao and Arthur were in the kitchen making diner. It was seven when they woke up. Now it was about eight. They were making simple bits of sushi. Well, Yao was anyway. He didnt want food poising and he was sure Kiku didnt either so he found it best if cooked. All Arthur did was hand him stuff. When he was finished he put some of it on a tray to give Kiku. He then handed it Arthur.

"Go give him this again with some of this in his tea." Yao instructed, pulling out the red bottle.  
>"Ok... Is he even awake?" Arthur asked.<br>"Im sure he is by now. Now go. I will be down here when your finished." Yao said sitting at the table.

Arthur went to do as he was told by the other nation. He slid the door open a little bit to see Kiku spacing on the wall.

"Uhh... Kiku? I brought you dinner." Arthur said. Kiku just stared at the food and back to him. Arthur sighed.  
>"I didnt make it." He told him. Kiku smiled and gladly started to eat. Arthur wanted to ask him if he was mad at him but he didnt have the guts to ask. So instead he went back down stairs.<p>

"Did he drink his tea?" Yao asked him. "Some of it. But im sure he will finish it." Arthur said. There really wasnt a time Kiku didnt finish his tea. Yao nodded understanding. They then ate dinner in scilence.

"Oh by the way, Kiku has a doctor visit tomarow." Yao mentioned.  
>"Hm? Already?" Arthur asked.<br>"A special Country doctor. We all have one. His wants to take the cast off his leg already." Yao said to him.

Arthur was surprized that he was already talking off a cast. Normally they dont remove them for a week. But that was Alfred who didnt eat properly.

"So what time is it tommarow?" He asked. "It will be at 10 in the morrning. The best time for Kiku when he isnt asleep due to the drugs. And when we get there it will only take an hour for him to look over Kiku. And then he will get some other meication and sleep the car ride home." Yao explaind while washing his dish.

Arthur wasnt sure about the doctor thing so soon. He _did_ just get out of the hospital three days ago. Countrys did heal quick, but he didnt know bones would heal that fast in such a short amount of time. But he didnt say anything. He just nodded and cleaned his plate as well.

"Will you go get Kiku's plate? Im sure he is finnished by now." Arthur nodded and went to do said task. He walked into Kiku's room to find him sleeping very peacfully. His was breathing softly and calm like. Arthur was happy that kiku would be up and walking around soon. He enjoyed the boy's presents. He likes that he can have conversations that dont include Hamburgers or Girls. No, he had adult conversations with kiku. He enjoyed Yao as well. He was a little tough to get along with, but he has good intentions.

Arthur didnt relise that he had been watching Kiku sleep untill he remembered what he was doing in there in the first place. He grabbed Kiku's plate and headed back downstairs. Yao was still washing up when he gave him the plate.

"Thank you aru. Now that thats done, we can prepare for bed. We have to wake up at 9 sharp tomarrow. I dont like to be late for appointments." Yao said and then yawned. It was about 9 after all. Yao started down the hall to his bedroom that he had in Kiku's home. Arthur went to the geust bedroom to sleep as well.

"Good Night Arthur." Yao said.  
>"Yes, Sleep well Yao." Arthur replied.<p>

Yao smiled and went in his room and closed the door. Arthur returned his smile and did the same. Arthur floped on the bed. He was exsausted. He wasnt sure why though. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. He picked it up and set the alarm for 9am. He needed to wake up on time or he would be scolded by the older nation. He got up to change his clothes and got under the covers. He then let his self sleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Arthur woke up to the loud screaming of his alarm clock. He turned it off and got up. He streched untill his back popped. He then got out of bed to get dressed. Once he did that he pulled the sheets up on the bed. When finnished, he walked out into the hallway to see if Yao was awake. He turned to his door to knock, when he heard Yao softly snoring. He chuckled and snuck in. He walked up to the older nation's bed slowly. He poked Yao's nose lightly. Yao cringed at the touch and turned over to face away from Arthur. He then poked Yao's cheek, earning himself a punch in the face.

"Bloody hell!" He exlaimed. Yao woke up and turned to the person to see Arthur.  
>"Ayiah! Im so sorry Arthur! I thought you were Yong Soo!" He said quickly as he got up to go to the blonds side on the floor. "It's fine, I'm ok..." Arthur said as he rubbed his nose thinking the pain would stop. "I just wanted to tell you its 9:15am..." Arthur was interupted with Yao making a frustrated and surprized noise and got up to get ready.<p>

"Arthur! Go get Kiku up and lay him in the back seat of the car!" He called from the bathroom. Arthur did as he was told and soon enough Yao came out ready to go and they left to go see the doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! It was done for about a week... hehehe... DONT HURT ME! TT~TT Uhhh... Enjoy! REVIEW DERN IT!**

Chapter 6, Doctor's Orders

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Doctors office on time. Arthur carried Kiku inside. They walked up to the desk. The nurse looked up at the three. Her smile grew. "Oh, If it isnt Mr. China, Japan, and... England? Why are you here? Where is America?" She asked surprized he wasnt there with some kind of injury. "He is out somewhere more then likely finding a way to get here." He replied with a sigh.<br>"Oh. Well how can I help you?" She asked Yao.  
>"We are here to remove Japan's leg cast aru." He said.<br>"Oh right this way." she stood up and led them threw a door. She stoped infront of a office door. She knocked lightly on the surface.

"Sir? Japan is here." She called.  
>"Send them in!" A voice called from inside. she then opened the door and let the three in the large doctors office. The man looked up at them. "Good morning, Yao and Arthur." He said with a smile. Arthur wes set back by his real name being said by a common man.<br>"Good morning, Dr. Yukisai." Yao said with a smile on his own face. Aparently because Yao didnt mind, it was ok. "I'm guessing your here for poor old Kiku right?" He said standing up.  
>"Oh, please he isnt that old. I got him beat by thousands aru!" Yao joked with the doctor.<br>"Yes and you seem to be in great health considering you up beat tone, ne?" He joked back.  
>"You, can lay Kiku over there on that bed." He said after pointing at a bed in the back of the room. Arthur did as he was told and laid Kiku on the white bed.<br>"Lets, see... Oh, He is getting his cast tooken off today? Strong bones this kid has, indeed..." Yukisai mummbled to himself as he looked at his clipboard.

He then sat it down and went to a closet to get what was needed for such a procedure. He brought back a small Pizza cutter looking power saw and sissors. he walked back over to where kiku lay and sat the tools next to the bed on a small tray. He then powered up the power saw and gently worked his way from the toes opening, to the knee, where the cast ended. Once that was finished, he lifted Kiku's leg slowly out of the plaster and put it aside. He then put the leg gently down back on the bed. He then took the sissors and started to cut off the thin layer of gauze wrap. When finished, he stood up from the small stool he had ben sitting on and walked over to the small sink in the room. He filled a small tub with warm water and grabed a rag and went back to the bed side. He dipped the rag in the warm water and started to gently go over his leg with the rag. When he was finished he studied the leg closely.

"Well it seems that his leg healed the way it should have, but we will need an X-ray to be sure." he said as he stood up. Some how, kiku was still asleep threw all this.  
>_<p>

YAO'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur looked at Kiku with the most worried eye's you would ever see on a man. Had he been that worried? He saw him flinch as the saw started on the cast. His hands grasped his seat tightly. I put my hand on top of his resure him that everything was going to be fine. He stared back at me with big green eyes. I saw the sorrow tucked away. He was really hating himself for this. I feel bad for him... In a way... I mean it is his fault... But that was no reson to beat himself up over it! I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb hoping it was a resuring action. It did seem to calm him down more though...  
>_<p>

ORIGINAL POV ~~~~~~~~~

Thw four travled down the hallway, Kiku still in Arthurs hold, to go to the room in which X-ray's would be prossesd.

After The X-ray was tooken, Yukisai looked over the picture on the brightly lit box that hung on the wall.

"Hmm... Well the bone is fully recovered... But you see this small lump here?" He pointed at a spot on the bone with his pen.  
>"It will need serious care. It is just some minnor swelling, and will probably need to be smoothed out." He told them.<br>"How?" Yao asked the doctor.  
>"I would sugest A good rubbing on it. Not to forcefully... in a more soothing manner." He said.<br>"Oh I see..." Yao said thoughtfully.  
>"Well thats all. You good men are free to go." The doctor said cheerfully.<br>"Yes, thank you doctor." Yao said.

The three then left the place, Arthur, staying dead silent through-out the visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Love

* * *

><p>Kiku got out of bed feeling fresh with the leg cast off. He sat up and Rubbed his eyes with his good arm. He glanced at his clock to see it was 10:30pm. He tried to stand up. He wobbled a little bit but found he could do it. He walked with a little limp down stairs to see Yao and Arthur sitting at the table drinking tea.<p>

"Ah, Hello Kiku. how do you feel? Would you like some tea aru?" Yao said when he noticed him there.

"Ah yes, thank you nii-san. And I am feeling fine thank you." he said with a small smile. Yao served the boy some tea. kiku studied Arthur. 'Why do you look so sad Arthur-san?' He thought.

"Um... Arthur-san? Do you feel well?" kiku asked him. Arthur looked up at kiku.

"Yes, I'm fine... But Kiku... I wanted to ask you, will you ever forgive me for this?" Arthur asked him. kiku chuckled.

"I forgave you long ago Arthur-san... I'm not one to hold a should know this by now." He said. Arthur sighed a deep sigh.

"Thank you Kiku. I will make it up to you I promise." Arthur said to him holding his small white hands in his own larger ones. Kiku chuckled and huged him around the neck.

"You have already done so much for me, Arthur-san." Kiku said softly.

"huh? What did I do?" Arthur asked blushing.

"Well, Im sure I'm not light. I mean you have been carrying me every where... And you brought me food." Kiku said pulling back from the hug. Arthur chuckled.

"Dont worry, your not heavy at all..." He said. Kiku blushed.

"Well I still thank you." He said. Yao simply smiled softly listening to the conversation. He was glad to know his brother forgave Arthur. He chuckled slightly.

"Its good to know you two are still friends." Yao said to the pair.

"Yes well, What happened in the past is in the past." Kiku said. Arthur nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bed then... Good night you two." Yao said and got up and went to his room. The other two sat in a peaceful silence. Arthur was the first to break it.

"So how is your leg? I noticed your limp..." he said.

"I'm fine Arthur-san... but I thank you for your concern." Kiku said with a smile. 'His smile is so cute... his lips look so soft... Hold on... Why am I thinking about this? He is my _friend_! Holy crap ...' Arthur thought. Arthur was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didnt relise he was leaning over slightly twords kiku's face.

"u-uhh... Arthur-san...? Are you Ok?" Arthur couldnt hear Kiku over his own thoughts.

"Arthur-san your r-really close to my face-!" He was cut off by the connection of Arthurs lips and his own. His face burned red. Arthurs placed his hands on the ground on oppisite sides of Kiku. Kiku found himself wrapping his arms around Arthurs neck carfully to not disturb his arm and kissed back. They stayed that way untill they had to pull back for air. They panted and looked at each other in the eyes. Arthur blushed and his eyes widened when he relised what he had done.

"k-kiku... I'm so sorry I dont know what came over me-" He was cut off by Kiku's lips on his. Arthurs eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back. Kiku fell backwards draging Arthur down with him. Kiku gasped when he felt Arthur lick his bottom lip. his gasp allowed Arthur entrance into his mouth. He allowed Arthur's tongue rome his mouth. When they parted a string of siliva connected there mouths.

There was silence threw out the room, the only noise was the soft breathing of the brit and japaness. Arthur hovered slightly over Kiku's face with his own.

"I love you, Kiku..." Arthur said. He put a finger over Kiku's lips before he could respond, "... And, even if you dont love me back, I just wanted you to know, just how much I love you, how much I care for you..." This time Arthur was cut off by kiku's lips. When he pulled back he said,

"I love you to Arthur. I know you care. I can see it in your eyes." He said quietly. Arthur smiled. He dipped his head in for another kiss. The kisses soon became more heated and firey. Arthur moved his kisses down kiku's chin and neck. Kiku panted at the feeling of Arthurs lips kissing him. He loved the feeling. The kisses left his skin tingling and burning. Arthur nipped at the skin on Kiku's sholder, making kiku whimper lightly. Arthur pulled back and smiled at the sight of kiku's flushed face. He wondered if it could get more flushed. He smirked. Arthur pulled Kiku's Kimono off his sholders and drug it down to the base of his ribs. Kiku shivered at the sudden cool air. He looked up at Arthur to see what he planed next. Arthur's emerald eyes were glazed over with want...need...Kiku. kiku didnt have time to blink before Arthur dipped his head down to suckle on one of Kiku's pink bud's.

"Ah!- Arthur-san..." He moaned. Arthur chuckled. He looked up to see Kiku's face a hole new shade of red.

And god did he love it.

He licked his lips and kissed Kiku down his chest and stomach. He even took it a step up and licked in certian parts of his stomach that made him moan. Arthurs pants showed the un-merciful tent. He noticed Kiku was hard as well. 'Well, lets fix our problems shall we?' he thought as he untied The sash of Kiku's kimono.

**-TIME SKIP BECAUSE IM NOT BRAVE ENOUGH TO WRITE A YAOI SCENE-**

Arthur Layed next to Kiku as they panted after such a steamy hour. Kiku fell asleep soon after they finished. Arthur cleaned them off and proceded to carry Kiku up stairs. He opened the door to Kiku's room and layed him on the bed. And, feeling quite tired himself, got in the bed with him. He pulled Kiku close to his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Yao woke up at seven the next day and went to wake up Arthur. He yawned as he knocked on Arthurs door. No Answer.<p>

"Arthur? Are you asleep or deaf?" Yao said as he opened the door. He looked around to see that Arthur wasnt even in the room. He went to Kiku's room to see a sight he never would expect to find.

Arthur and Kiku asleep in each others arms.

Yao held in a squee at the cute sight and closed the door slowly. He then ran into his room and grabbed his camara and ran back to the room. He opened the door slightly and snaped a picture and ran back to his room. He sat on his bed and aww'ed at the picture for a llittle bit untill he relised he had things to do today. He got up and started to get dressed. he then brushed his hair a pulled it into his normal pony-tail. He then left and went downstairs to make breakfast.

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long! I tried to wright a Yaoi but it was really hard to even write what I did write! I have not lost intrest in this story so dont worry! i should update again soon because I know what I want to do next! OH and also, I have a new story that will be out soon so look out for it! Its going to be about The betrail of China~ its really good so far~! So thats all for now. Ja~ne!**


End file.
